A communication server provides access to communication facilities. For example, a communication server having a bank of modems may provide subscriber access to the modems for data communication. As communication networks provide greater connectivity and access to information, there is an increasing demand for data communication at higher rates. One solution to providing increased data rates is adopting improved communication techniques using the existing hardware infrastructure. For example, digital subscriber line (DSL) technology provides faster data service over existing twisted pair wiring. Implementation of DSL technology requires a communication server that may operate as an interface between the individual DSL subscribers and the Internet Protocol (IP) network.
The increasing demand for DSL service may be met by communication servers that are capable of accommodating a higher number of subscribers. Such increased capability requires a higher number of modems, which means that more buses and their respective controllers may be added to the communication servers. However, each addition of a bus and a bus controller increases the size and the pin count of the device that implements the bus or the bus controller within the communication servers. Furthermore, a higher number of pins requires more gates within the device. As such, the cost of manufacturing the communication server is increased.